


Sex Party

by AshynnaStarlight



Series: Love Can Be Found At The Oddest Of Places [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Characters of Colour, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Exclusive Party, Explicit Sexual Content, Foursome, Group Sex, Insecurity, Masks, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Pov, Oral Sex, Orgy, Prepping, Public Masturbation, Reader of Colour, Reader-Insert, Sex Party, Spitroasting, Strangers, Three Cocks Three Holes, Vaginal Sex, switching POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: Your friend, Aranea, had managed to secure you an invite to one of the most exclusive parties in the whole of Eos: the monthly adult party at the Citadel. Part of you couldn't believe that you would actually go there, to be accepted, but you were even more stunned when three men at the party seemed to be attracted to you like cats to catnip.





	Sex Party

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was something I thought would never happen but seeing some people (you Vathekael) are damn enablers, this has gotten a life on its own. It will be posted in four parts in its own little series. It was a bit of a decision to make, if I wanted to do another series or just a 5 chapter story. But decided to do a series, as they can be read separately, and so people can skip parts with characters or topics they don't like. 
> 
> Thanks to Moosh for inspiring me to do a librarian reader, based on our rps together. Thanks to Vathekael for helping me write this.

How the fuck had you gotten yourself in this place? Like. You saw on porn sites a lot of parties where people have sex. But this was just not some ordinary party. This was so exclusive it was ridiculous. Only reason you had gotten in was because your friend Aranea knew the organiser and decided you needed to get laid. You had to hand in documents and tests that showed you were clean, and sign documents of confidentiality. In addition, you needed to be on birth control shots to just be on the safe side. Last thing anyone needed was a little bean running around 9 months later, and zero idea who the father was.

But here you were. At some high-end, highly exclusive sex party with a mask on your face and a black dress that hugged your body like crazy. Thank the Six that inside of the room it was warm. Beds, couches, futons were placed everywhere. Buckets with condoms. An assortment of toys and lube. There were dance-floors as well, and a well-stocked bar. Humming to yourself, you moved directly to the bar and asked for a drink. No alcohol. You needed to keep your mind working. Wanting to remember everything that happened tonight.

Things were already starting to heat up at the party, breathy moans and grunts slowly filling the air,  Most people were scantily clad, some of the women barely covering their nether lips, and men wearing pants that left very little to your imagination. One even had his balls hanging down his pant leg. It was a sight indeed, and soon enough clothes would be a memory. It made a smirk grow on Nyx's lips. It was always an interesting party, and while you could easily recognize some of the attending people even through the mask, the air surrounding the party was that of mystery. It didn't matter if you knew them or not, you acted as if everyone were strangers, there for pleasure only. Both to give, and receive.

Scanning the room, his eyes landed on your back. Everyone was already trying to figure out who to fuck, and in what order, but you were standing with your back to everyone. The way you held yourself, made it clear to him you weren’t fully comfortable. Now that wouldn't do. If Nyx was to have fun, then so were you. Making his way around the writhing bodies, he slid up beside you. "That ass looks perfect for a ploughing by me."

You almost choked on your drink and looked up at the owner of the sinful comment. Blinking as you met stormy blue eyes and a lazy smirk. The mask simple, sleek and black. He had scarred chest, that looked like a Greek master sculptor had carved it, on full display as those dark jeans rode low on his hips. Sipping your drink, you let his words process in your mind. "I thought I had more an ass for spanking." Flirting like this felt a bit uncomfortable for you. Just a simple librarian who had her nose stuffed in the Archives of the Citadel. More valued for your mind than your body. Who would have thought you would be here right now? You certainly hadn’t.

His eyes lit up as you flirted back. Even though you still looked a bit uncomfortable, he was sure there was hope of warming you up. You were going to enjoy yourself, even if it meant he needed to spend all evening with only you. "My apologies, I got distracted by your figure that I saw it wrong. You really have an ass for spanking. Would you let me try it?" His nipple jewellery glinted in the light as he moved, angling his body towards yours, and smirking.

He did keep his distance however, not stepping into your personal bubble as he wanted you to make the first move. He didn't want to take the first step since you were still unsure about the whole party thing, The last thing he wanted was to scare you away even more. No, he remained where he stood, letting his eyes travel over you, his dick rapidly hardening at what he saw. Oh, he more than enjoyed what he saw. You looked like you had walked out one of his wet dreams.

 _Balls to the wall_. No guts no glory. Finishing your drink, you stepped closer and lightly tugged on his nipple piercing. Smirking pleased as he moaned, and his hand immediately moved to your hip. Seeing it as permission to touch you. "Sure, why not? I've been a bit of a naughty girl, don't you think? Good girls don't go to parties like these." Pushing your nervousness away and pressed your body against his. This was the right way to go right? Flirt like this. It sure gave you an adrenaline rush. His thigh moving between yours, and you rubbed yourself lightly against it. Shivering as the friction wasn't bad at all. "Are you going to spank this naughty girl?"

Seemed like you weren't as innocent as the initial insecurity had hinted at. His eyes darkened behind the mask. It suited him just fine. Hand warm on your hip, he gently squeezed, your forwardness making a certain part of him press against you. If you enjoyed his nipple piercing, just wait until you saw what he was packing somewhere else.

"Let Daddy punish this bad girl," he breathed, stepping away from you and grabbing your hand, leading the two of you towards one of the sofas. Sitting down, he made you lie over his bent knees, the position making your dress hike up. Delicious. Licking his lips, he gently palmed your ass before smacking it, making it jiggle. The sound was amazing, and it made everyone stop for a second.

A soft cry escaped your lips when he slapped your behind, feeling everyone stare at you. The sexual tension shooting up. Your cheeks heating up with slight embarrassment as you felt so out of your depth but kept your focus as much as you could on the pleasurable feeling. Feeling him shove your skirt up higher as you wore a g-string, your cheeks bare for the world to see.

"Oh shit, that feels nice, Daddy," you breathed husky as you closed your eyes and grabbed his ankle to have something to hold onto. Letting out another whimper when his hand landed on your other ass cheek, his fingers massaging and rubbing the spot he had hit. Slowly, your panties started to get damp as you became aroused. Toes curling in the heels you had decided to wear.

He was sure you could feel his own arousal poking you, but the sounds you were making were too interesting to stop. His hand hit your flesh again, your cheeks starting to turn slightly red. With every hit, he gently palmed the area, not wanting it to sting too much. You still looked a bit too innocent for the party, and he wanted to leave you somewhat intact. "Tell Daddy what you want, babe."

"Yes dear, Daddy wants to know." Startled, Nyx looked up at the new male that had appeared, broad shouldered and watching the spanking with interest. Nyx couldn't help but smirk. Of course, the Captain of the Glaives would be here, and drawn to the Daddy play. Massaging your ass, he squeezed the firm flesh slightly. "Seems like you got _Daddies_ now, babe."

Your head snapped up startled with huge eyes to look at the giant that stood before you, wearing jeans and nothing else. His arms and chest covered with hair, and he reminded you of a bear. You yelped when the younger male spanked you again when you forgot to answer, so stunned you were. Wetting your lips, you tried to find a few working brain cells.

"I want to please my Daddies. Make them feel good." What else could you say? You’ve never been in a situation like this, only having seen this in porn and read in a few naughty stories .So, you just went along for the ride. Wiggling a bit on the lap you was draped over, you felt the bulge press against you. "Oh that feels good!" you cried out when the hand slapped closer to your heat, your panties getting more moist. A bit uncomfortable as it stuck to your nether lips.

Humming, the older male sank down to his knees, eyes locked with Nyx's. "Keep going," he commanded, while he moved his hand towards your clothed heat, thick fingers ghosting over it. While Nyx would be teasing your ass, Drautos would be driving your crazy with light touches on your covered pussy, circling right above the clit with meaty fingers. Both his and Nyx's pants were becoming tight, and it was only a matter of time before they stripped down and made use of that pretty mouth of yours.

Not needing another word, Nyx palmed your ass with a smirk, his other tangling in your hair, pulling lightly. Seemed like you weren't going to be that innocent after the party. Lightly grabbing the flimsy fabric of your underwear, he pulled it upwards, only to let go, the elastic slapping against your skin.

"Be a good girl now, babe."

"Aaaah!" _Oi! Leave my panties alone_! You hissed low as you closed your eyes while trying to focus on something. Or you would embarrass yourself like crazy. Your scalp burned a bit, but in a good kind of way. "Oooh, that feels good. Please. More. I'll be a good girl. Please make me feel good. How can I make you two feel good?" you asked as the larger man touched your pussy.

Lightly brushing over your clit and making you wiggle even more on the other man's lap. Who would have thought you would suddenly attract two very handsome strong man? You? A little librarian. "Oh shit! Oooh. Shit mmmm. _Please_." Never had you sounded so wonton during a sexual encounter, but you had decided to let yourself go. No one knew you here. No one could judge you.

Standing up, Drautos motioned for you to do the same. Nyx lifted a brow at him, the gesture slightly hidden by the mask. What was the old man playing at? Looking you in the eye, Drautos began unzipping his pants, his cock slightly hardened. Not as much as Nyx's already had, but slowly getting there. This was sure to jump start it. "You either suck me or him, and use your hand on the other. That would make Daddy happy."  He was giving you the choice. He knew he was big, larger and thicker than Nyx by a long shot, and if you found it daunting, you could opt to use only your hands on him.

Nyx stood up behind you, pressing his crotch against your ass. At least Drautos wasn't being selfish in his command. Nuzzling your neck, his hands came up to your breasts, fondling them. "What's it gonna be?" he purred, nibbling ever so gently. A throb started in his cock, delighted to see you come out of your shell.

Your ass rubbed back against the younger man's crotch, moaning softly as it always felt so good to have someone fondle your breasts. Feeling them become bigger almost, your nipples hardening under his fingers. "How about I switch from time to time? Wouldn't want to deprive one of my mouth." You winked, hoping you came across as sexy.

To protect your knees, you got onto the couch and gestured for the larger man to come closer. After putting some saliva on your hand, you used it to stroke him and then wrap your lips around the head to suck on him hard. Your eyes looking expecting at the other one and playfully wiggling your fingers at him. Silently telling him you were ready to stroke his cock, and a little bit later you would suck him off too. As you said, didn't want to deprive one of them of your mouth. You moaned softly as you bobbed your head up and down. Feeling the larger man's cock becoming thicker and bigger. Damn, he was hung like a horse.

Grinning, Nyx quickly removed his pants, revealing his cock, the magic cross piercing shining in the light. He'd make you saw stars with that one later. You'd just have to be careful with your teeth while you sucked him. Stepping closer, he moaned loudly when you grabbed his cock, a bit less composed than Drautos beside him.

The Captain had closed his eyes, head tilted slightly back as he concentrated on what your mouth could do. You were struggling a bit with taking all of him, and he hadn't been expecting anything less. It was admirable how much you were trying however, and he appreciated it. He would make sure to thank "his" girl later. Just like a proper Daddy should do.

"Such a good girl," Nyx hummed, vocalising his pleasure as he watched how your lips hungrily devoured Drautos' cock, the sounds sinful and filthy. Seeing how you worked on his Captain’s cock only made him harder.

You kept sucking the older man, eyes widening when you saw the piercing on the younger man’s dick. Oh, this was going to be fun. You made sure to stroke him carefully as you didn't want to hurt him. Your hand fondling the younger man's balls as you relaxed your throat’s muscles. Taking the large cock all the way into your mouth, down your throat till your nose brush against his pelvis.

A few tears filled your eyes, but you kept looking at them. Swallowing, your muscles massaged the large cock as you fondled the younger man's balls. After a few moments of deep throating, you pulled back. Then you switched cocks and used your tongue to play with the piercing as you used your hand on the large cock at the same time. Your eyes twinkled at the praise you were getting, the loud noises they were making as they apparently seemed surprised that you dared and tried to take them all in. Tried so hard to please them.

The moans around them were increasing in sound, meaning the party was getting started for real. It didn't matter though, because both Nyx and Drautos were in their own world, focused on you and each other. Nyx groaned loudly as you swapped over to his cock, hips gently rocking as you worked him, your tongue teasing his piercings surprisingly confident and expertly.

Drautos had been pleasantly surprised that you had decided to take him all the way, the head of his cock hitting the back of your throat. Determined. He liked that. However, not even his iron will could stop him from making a small grunt of disappointment as your mouth left his flesh. It had felt too good for it to just end like that.

Nyx shot Drautos a look that made the older man worry, before the Glaive leaned over, connecting their lips together, putting on a bit of a show for you. He smirked against Drautos’ lips, biting on the man’s bottom lip before deepening the kiss. Pleased when Drautos responded favourably.

The moan you made around the cock in your mouth was obscene and loud, your eyes huge and startled as you watched the two man kiss. Oh fuck that was so hot. Like too hot. Your hand fondled the older man's balls this time as you knew it made men feel so good to be touched like that. Your touch firm but gentle as well.

You deep-throated the younger man a few times, feeling the piercing tickling against your throat as you slowly bobbed your head. Not wanting to hurt yourself either. Removing your lips again, you moved back to the older man and sucked him hard.

“Fuck, Daddies you two look so sexy. Am I pleasing you enough?" you asked before sucking on the cock again, your hand jerking the other cock hard. You barely noticed what happened around you. The fucking and other shenanigans. Just focusing on them, wanting to drive them mad. Hey. They were messing with your head, so why not return to favour?

Letting go of Drautos' lips, Nyx grinned before looking down at you, his hand coming to tangle in your curls. "Baby girl, you're doing great. So good at sucking. Even big Daddy over here is feeling good. Such a good girl," he praised, softly petting your head. Drautos himself hummed in agreement, being a man of few words. The way you fondled his balls was intimate, almost feeling out of place in such a downright filthy atmosphere.

Nyx was about to open his mouth again, when a hand landed on Dratuos' shoulder. A large man with a tattoo curling over his arms stood there, a wicked grin on his face. "Got a hole for one more?" Nudging his head to the side, Drautos and Nyx saw a sandy-blond man with glasses being busy devouring a young black woman, laughter and moans coming loudly from their corner.

"Got ditched, and I couldn't help but notice what a pretty little kitten you two got at your feet." Looking down at you, his amber eyes almost blazed. "So pretty. You doing good, kitten? You being good?"Both Nyx and Drautos felt a slight pang of annoyance at the intruder, not wanting to share you. But, given the nature of the party, they had no claim over you. Besides, you had _three_ holes.

Your cheeks flamed startled as there was another man joining it. Trembling a bit with nervousness. Really?!? Three of them? How the hell did they all want you? You knew the ratio was in favour of women so why did they suddenly all decided you were catnip or an irresistible goddess? Dragging your teeth over the older man's shaft, you released his cock with a little pop as you looked up at the newcomer. The youngest but the tallest.

"You've to ask my Daddies if I'm doing good. I would be the wrong judge for that," you whispered shyly as you sucked on your bottom lip. Your breasts pressed firmly against your dress, almost spilling out - giving the man a tantalising view. "I'm sorry you got ditched. That’s not nice," you tried to be nice as you felt a bit overwhelmed by the lust blazing in their eyes. A bit confused still why they all wanted you. But your panties were soaked, your body highly aroused. Your hands keep both fondling their balls as if you tried to soothe them. Not wanting them to be annoyed. It was a party, wanting to please and be praised. Wait…you knew that tattoo…right?

Drautos almost rolled his eyes. Why did Gladiolus, the King's Shield, even bother with a mask, when he had his tattoo on full display? When that man thought with his dick, his brain stopped working. But looking at you, Drautos could see the lust in your eyes. Even if you were a bit unsure of the whole situation, he could see that the 'stranger' was catching your interest. It seemed like he'd need to be a good Daddy, before Nyx ran his possessive mouth. Not that Drautos wanted to share either, but the last thing he wanted was a bickering match. He came here to distress and be away from the bickering, not allowing more to happen. "She's fantastic, our baby girl. I'm sure she'd let you see how good she is, if you asked."

Nyx quickly shot a glance towards Drautos, but decided to keep his mouth shut. If the Captain decided to share, then he had no right to say otherwise. Clenching his teeth for a second, and focusing on you fondling his balls to make himself feel better, he nodded while his hand still petted your hair.

Gladio smirked, his cock hard and out in full display. His leather pants had been ditched earlier, so there was no barrier between him and you, other than the - useless - mask. "Is that so, kitten? Would you show me how good you are? Show Daddy here what you can do?" Fuck, you were cute, with all of those cocks pointed right at you, your eyes big and full of lust.

Well seems it was a daddy sausage fest right here. Your eyes looking soft at the other two men as you kind of felt bad, as if you had disappointed them. Feeling a bit lost and more anxious for a moment before you wiped it from your mind. So you nuzzled into the touch of the one man who had patted your head to ground yourself. After you took a deep breath, you leaned in and moved your tongue over the hard cock of the man who had joined. A bit intimidated, but trying to please as good as you can.

Wrapping your lips around his cock, you bobbed your head slowly and sucked him as good as you could as your hands stroked the other two cocks as tightly and pleasurably as you could. Giggling a bit. You were still fully dressed with your skirt hiked up your waist. One of them completely naked, and the other two half naked. Your eyes twinkling amused. If you can't laugh during sex, why bother right? "You three better stretch me if you are even thinking about putting these broadswords in me!" you sassed them before you sucked on the middle man's cock hard.

Gladio was a bit too preoccupied with the feel of your mouth along his cock to properly register what you had said. Drautos however realized that while you were teasing them, the statement held true. Grunting in reply, he detangled himself from you, making Nyx turn towards him surprised.

Without a word, Drautos sat down on the sofa, plucking a bottle of lube from the table beside it, before letting his warm hand travel over your warm ass. "Off with it, girl." He probably had the thickest fingers, and was the best candidate to stretch you. Being a bit of a boss in bed, this way he could command you while you teased the others, bringing all of you pleasure. "Suck on his balls, baby girl. Tease them."

Gladiolus almost shot him a glare, but smirked instead. Teasing was fun. Meant it would last longer. A quickie had its appeal, but he would choose teasing and dragging out almost every single time. "Careful with the teeth, kitten." He wasn’t against a little bit of use of teeth, but it could go wrong pretty darn fast if you became too distracted or as a reaction to what the other men did.

Nyx watched the exchange, his dick leaking precum slightly, your movements against his flesh slick. He wanted to tease you with fire and electricity, but doing so would be a dead giveaway of who he was, or at least the division he worked in. This was not the place for such antics. "Let her take off the dress," he murmured, eyes dragging over your still clothed form. He wanted to see those tits uncovered.

Drautos nodded, squeezing your ass. "You heard him."

"Yes Daddies," you whispered coyly and undid the zipper off your dress. Your breasts spilled out as you had not bothered with a bra. The dress tight enough of itself to hold the girls in place. Putting it aside, you took off your heels and panties as well to make it easier for yourself. You swore those heels were invented by the devil. Getting comfortable on the older man's lap, you supported yourself on your knees. Then you leaned forward to take the youngest man's balls in your mouth.

Sucking and moaning, you lavished them with attention. Your hands stroking their cocks slow but firmly, your fingers barely able to wrap around their girth. You squeezed to give them a preview of how tight it would be inside of you. Your mind had stopped thinking any thoughts that needed energy, just focused on the task of driving them mad.

Your slickness slowly trickled down your thighs, coating your skin and nether folds. you closed your eyes for a moment, breathing through your nose as you settled on a rhythm of sucking, stroking, but most of all being a huge tease.

Nyx groaned loudly as he saw your breasts, his cock twitching in your hand. He was a boob man, and seeing such pretty breasts made his balls tighten. "Such a good girl, babe." His voice had become breathy, the blue of his eyes swallowed by his pupils. Out of every party he had been to before, this was the best one by far.

"Ngh, yeah kitten. Can't wait to fuck you," Gladio grunted, eyes watching you work both him and Nyx. Ignis and his woman could have as much fun as they wanted, you were clearly the best choice out of everyone here. "I want to eat you out babe, make you scream on Daddy's tongue. Would you want that, kitten? Letting me lap at you until you see stars?" He had always had a mouth during sex, and now was no exception. He was the complete opposite to Drautos, who was sitting silently behind you, coating his fingers in lube before removing your flimsy panties.

With a steady hand, he found your entrance, inserting one thick finger into your wanting heat, listening to how your body sang out to him. You were tight, and there was a lot of stretching to do, but fuck if it didn't make his dick pulse in want. He could easily imagine how you would tighten around him, how good it will feel. So warm and tight. He exhaled sharply as he made himself focus on prepping you.

Your cheeks must be permanently overheating as you wasn't used to hearing such filthy words aimed at you. You rocked your hips as you moaned around the younger man's balls. Your walls fluttered around the thick finger, easily imagining it would be his cock sooner than later. Removing your lips from his sack with a pop, you pumped their cocks firmly in your hands.

"You'll have to ask the other two for permission. They were here first," you purred with a teasingly little smirk before your jaw became slack as the older man slowly inserted a second finger into you. You put the other man's cock in your mouth, using your tongue to toy with his piecing as you winked cheekily at him. Let the three of them bicker about you. Saved you the headache of making choices and accidentally offending anyone. You just knew that they all knew each other. In the back of your mind, a little voice told you that you knew them as well.

You moaned louder around the cock in your mouth as you felt the older man rub against your hole with his fingers of his other hand. Putting lube there as well. Yup. Seems all three of your holes would be stretched rather soon in the future. It made you only wetter as your inner walls hugged those fingers snugly inside of you.

Drautos growled in warning, letting you know that what you wanted was to be taken into consideration as well. However, there was one thing he knew was needed. "You." Looking at Nyx, he caught the eye of the younger man, before continuing. "You take her ass or pussy. With that piercing, you're not fucking her mouth." It was a matter of your safety. If Nyx forgot himself, he could hurt you quite a bit. There was the aspect of those piercings pleasuring you as well, which would be a shame to miss. Leaning forward, Drautos murmured in your ear. "Darling, tell us. Who do you want where?"

Nyx nodded, still petting your hair - having developed a fondness for it. He would complain should he not be able to show you the wonder of his piercings. He had them for a reason. Also, he almost wanted to see you without the mask, to know who was getting him so aroused and full of lust. To know who was his baby girl. Yeah, it seems the wondering would haunt him in the days to come.

Grabbing your jaw gently, Gladio shook his head. "Kitten, tell your Daddies who you want to plow your holes. Do you want me in your ass? Or perhaps the piercings in your wet heat? Rubbing your walls, as the big man fucks your ass?"

You shuddered when you could feel the larger man behind you growl, tweaking your nipples which made you shudder on his lap. Frowning for a second, you tried to think of what you would want the most. Shame you were too small to handle two cocks in one hole. Licking your lips, you looked in each of their eyes before talking. Giving the man who held your jaw a playful suck on his fingers. Releasing them with a pop, you exhaled.

"You can take my pussy." you squeezed the pierced man's cock. "You will stretch your ass perfectly." you smirked over your shoulder before turning to the last one. "And you, I want to see how deep into my mouth I can take you. Maybe even have you between my breasts."

You laughed softly as your eyes twinkled. "Thank the Six I'm flexible." That would come quite handy right now. Even though your heart was beating like a million miles per hour and your throat parched. Maybe you should drink some water first before you started in your main course. Sex sure made a girl thirsty in more ways than one.

Giddiness spreading through him, Nyx petted your hair one last time before leaning down. "Good choice, princess," he murmured before he stepped away a bit. This would require some maneuvering. The other two men hummed in agreement, and Gladio had a dangerous twinkle in his eyes. You were in for some fuck fest alright.

Moving towards the sofa, Nyx motioned for Dratuos to move, before lying down on his back, chucking his pants to hell knows where. He was smirking at you, motioning for you to come to him. "Come here, babe. Let us all have fun." The way he was situated would allow Dratuos to fuck your ass while Gladio would have access to your mouth, that end of the sofa free from any other furniture.

Gladio was stroking his cock lazily, moving towards the end of the sofa. "Show us how good you can ride him, kitten." Out of the corner of his eye, Gladio saw that even Drautos was palming himself. You really had an effect on the three of them, the rest of the party forgotten.

"I’m far from a princess." You almost wanted to add that you were a simple librarian but maybe it was best not to tell. Let them be in their fantasy world of whoever you could be. A brilliant warrior like Aranea or some elegant noble lady looking for some fun.

Quickly sipping some water from an unopened water bottle that were placed around everywhere, you placed it away and got on the man's lap. Taking his cock in your hand, you rubbed it against your heat. Making sure to get it all nice and wet while moaning in pleasure as his piercing felt curious. Smooth but warm because of his body heat. After teasing both of you for a little bit, you decided to have mercy on yourself and slowly sank down on his cock.

"Oh fuck!" you cried out startled as you tossed your head back, his piercing scraping against your walls and driving you insane. Your breasts ached to be touched, throbbing like your clit did as you squeezed your eyes shut. Your body struggling a tiny bit to accommodate him as he wasn't small. "Dadddyyyyy!" you whined before settling down completely on his lap, his balls pressing against your ass as he stretched you good. Your nails having left marks on his side.

Moans and groans left Nyx’s mouth, the feeling of you finally  wrapped around him intoxicating. It was so much better than your mouth, and he really felt he lucked out on this. He'd take your pussy, and finish inside of you, spill his seed deep into you. A mark, of sorts. It made him grin. You'd always be his little girl. "So good babe. Look how you're taking me." Placing a hand against your stomach, he imagined he could feel himself filling you up. It made him throb inside of you, the piercings teasing your walls.

Patience wearing thin, Drautos stepped forward, placing himself behind you, his hand resting on your back. "Bend forward, darling." Lubing himself up properly, he lined himself up to your ass, before slowly pushing in - careful not to tear you open. He was bigger than most, and didn't want to make your ass tear. He was not looking for blood play that day. As Nyx had his legs closed, it was easy for Drautos to reach you, legs spread, until his hips was resting against your ass, his balls almost touching Nyx's.

Touching himself, Gladio hummed loudly, hand moving faster now. "So full, babe. Let me see you move. Take them, kitten."

Tears pricked your eyes as you felt so full, letting out high pitch noises as your nails dug into the younger man's shoulders. So fucking full. They stretched you to your limits, they probably could feel each other’s cock. Meeting amber eyes, you let yourself calm down for a few moments before rocking forward and back.

"Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck," you cursed as pleasure exploded inside of you. Your mind barely able to process what was happening to you. The feeling only made more intense as the man's hand still pressed against your stomach. You tried to keep yourself relax, letting your body adjust. Leaning forward as you mewled loudly, your forehead rested against the other man's as he cupped your cheek.

Praises spilling from his lips as those blue eyes stared at you, with an almost demanding curiosity. "My Daddies are filling me so good. Oh fuck, you feel so good!" you sobbed as you picked up speed, the sound of them sliding in and out of you the only thing you could. "Fuck fuck, I need more. Please please please." More would probably destroy you, but you didn't care. Having turned into a wanton slut who thirsted for cock and wanting to be fucked till you didn't know your own name anymore.

The men moved slowly against you, noticing how tense you were, and Nyx saw the tears slowly sliding down your cheeks. Wiping them away, he kissed your nose before resting his forehead against yours again. "Shhh, baby girl, shhh. You're doing good. Relax. Shhh, enjoy it, relax. We'll make you feel good." While it was feeling amazing for him, the sensation of Drautos moving against his own cock too, he wanted you to feel amazing too. Tears could be okay, but it was also a sign of too much stimuli. He didn't want you to hurt.

However, it seemed that Gladio knew what you needed. Calm words probably helped, but you needed to be filled everywhere. You weren't crying out because you hurt. You were crying out because you wanted to have a cock in every hole. Hand landing softly on your head, he smiled when you looked up at him. "Kitten, here." Holding the base of his cock, he gently nudged it towards you. He didn't want to force you, but he was pretty sure he knew exactly what you needed. Come morning, you'd be sore everywhere, and satisfied for a week to come.

Your heart fluttered at the man's soft words, his gentle touches. Wonder how things would be if you had just met under normal circumstances and not at a sex party. You would truly believe he cared for you. Pushing your thoughts away, you rubbed your nose against his before looking at the other man. As you parted your lips, you looked at him with wide eyes as he slowly pushed the tip between your lips. He praised you as you sucked on it almost automatically, your hand moving to fondle his balls. Fuck yes. It was so dirty what you was doing. Almost whorish, but it felt good to let go. It felt good to be just fucked into oblivion. Knowing that you kinda had power over these three strong men. It was your body that made them feel good right now. Not anyone else's.

Your body became more loose, starting to move your hips faster and bouncing on the two thick cocks that were buried inside of you while sucking eagerly on the cock in your mouth, holding onto the man's hip for support. You moaned louder and louder as your juices coated the cock in your pussy, coating his thighs as well. Pushing your hips back insistently, almost telling the oldest to grab them and fuck you. Not wanting them to be slow and gentle and not be satisfied as a result.

Seemed like his little girl was still left wanting. Leaning forward, he supported himself on one arm as the other came up towards your chest, grabbing one of your breasts as he squeezed, Nyx grabbing the other one, teasing the nipple, making it perk up nicely. With a growl, Drautos snapped his hips against yours, fucking you with long deep strokes, while Nyx sped up his own thrusts. Both of them fucking you completely differently, stimulating you in every way they could. Their little baby girl.

Meanwhile, Gladio moaned wanton, eyes locked on yours as your cheeks hallowed. Your body moving forwards with every thrust and taking him deeper. "Fuck yeah, baby girl. So good, so beautiful." His hand came to trace the edge of your mask, the threat of removing it arousing both of you. To see your whole face, the uncovered pleasure on your face as you drooled slightly against him, the the two cocks inside of you taking over your world.

Gladio didn't feel left out. While he enjoyed having his cock sucked, he was also a voyeur. Seeing you get fucked so well turned him on. A lot. "You taking them so good. You're such a sweet little thing." His fingers was caressing your cheek, feeling you suck on him as your mind was almost blanking out.

Your teeth playfully scraped over his cock in warning not to remove the mask. A hidden part of you terrified he wouldn't want you anymore. Refusing to acknowledge that you knew who it was whose cock you was sucking. Refusing to acknowledge the tattoos you saw on him, and the man who was making magic happen inside of you with that accursed piercing. And no way your mind wanted to acknowledge who was owning your ass hard. Your head bobbed faster, in rhythm with your hips as you knew you would have bruises on some places.

Filling your lungs with air, you deep throated the man as you felt his hands tighten in your hair. A loud shout being torn from him as you swallowed rapidly, your hand lightly squeezing his balls. Your walls tightened around the cocks inside of you, the way they had positioned you made your clit rub firmly against the blue-eyed man's pelvis. Making you only tighter. Fuck you was so close. So damn close to coming. Your body bucking and wiggling as you started to slowly lose control. Your nerves sensitive and primed. Mmm. you wanted their cum trickle out of your holes. Giving them a pretty picture to remind you by.

Somehow, Gladio had not expected you to actually manage to deep throat him. It surprised him, the pleasure amplifying, and before you he could warn you, he was coming down your throat, roaring out his pleasure as his dick pulsed violently, his balls almost lifting from the force, shooting seeds into your throat. He didn't mean to come down your throat like that, and petted your hair in apology.

"Sorry babe. You were too good for me," he growled, his softening dick slipping from your lips. Reaching towards your mouth, he gently wiped away some cum that had managed to escape, before he locked eyes with you, licking his thumb clean.

One down, only Drautos and Nyx left. Both men could feel their balls beginning to tighten, the sensation of not only fucking you, but feeling each other move as well was maddening. Moving forward, Nyx latched his lips onto your neck, sucking a mark on your skin. You wouldn't forget this night anytime soon, and he was giving you another reminder to keep with you. A reminder of how you, even when playing the baby girl, was dominating three of Insomnia's strongest men.

You smirked in victory, shuddering in pleasure when you saw him licked his thumb clean and made a show of swallowing. The taste wasn't bad. Seemed he had been drinking pineapple juices before coming here. How considered. "It's okay. I liked it," you reassured him before humming as you could feel the mark forming. Dragging your nails sharper on his chest to give him a reminder of who made him feel good this night.

"Mmm Daddies. You two feel so good inside of you." Your mouth free to dirty talk. "Mmm are you going to fill up your baby girl? Make her full with your cum. Wouldn't that be a pretty picture? Your skin all red from being spanked and fucked, your folds swollen, cum trickling out of you. Mmm. Daddies, baby girl feels ao good. Will you make her cum? Please oh fuck please!" you whined as you rocked and swirled your hips, a naughty thought of you wondering if these two men often fucked the same girl as they worked so good together. Grinding your clit against the pelvis you felt electricity shoot through you, biting your bottom lip almost so hard you made yourself bleed. "Please, harder. Fuck me harder."

Not moving away, Gladio remained to watch. It would be a few minutes before he could get his cock up again, so he was content to just watch the pretty display before him. He'd remember this little adventure, that’s for sure.

Your words spurred both of the remaining men on, their hips snapping against yours. They couldn't deny you anything, when you were begging so sweetly. Those marks you left on Nyx's chest would serve as a great reminder, and something he'd wear proudly for as long as they lasted. Moving his hand down, he squeezed it between the two of you to reach your clit, massaging around it vigorously, trying to make you lose control. However, it was him that lost first.

Biting down on your shoulder, his hips stilled before pounding into you quickly, thick ropes of cum filling you as he came. He had not expected to last shorter than you, but perhaps it wasn't so strange considering the teasing you had given him. While his body became slack, his hand kept moving against your clit, smiling at you. "Come on baby, come on his cock. Show Daddy D how much you love him." He could feel the eyes on him at mentioning the initial, but he was confident enough that the D could be read as 'dick', considering how he was fucking your ass vigorously.

Letting out loud gasp, your clit still being rubbed and played with, you moved your arm back to hold the man closer to you. Pushing yourself against his chest as he had a tight hold onto your hips, moving you so he could fuck you harder and faster. Not an ounce of mercy and if felt so good.

"Fuck!" you cried out as you came hard. Seeing stars as your juices squirted out of you and your body shaking as you lost control. You collapsed forward, your forehead resting on a warm chest as your muscles became limp. Your brain zapped as so much pleasure washed through you. The most fulfilling and satisfying orgasm you had ever had. Your brain and mind fully scrambled as you felt disoriented and exhausted.

 _Time for you to go home soon...but first you needed to make one more man come_. Your hips still working as you wanted the last man to come inside of you, finding his climax and filling you up with that thick cum of his. "Daddy come. Reward your baby girl for her hard work."

With a loud grunt, he displayed a lack of control as his hips began stuttering, working quickly before smacking into you one last time, moving both of you forward as his back bowed. He could feel himself pulsate inside of you, rewarding you with his seed you so wanted. His eyes had fluttered closed as the orgasm took over him, his toes curling and hands on your hips bruising.

Shuddering one last time, he collected himself again, thumbs gently caressing your abused flesh, before pulling out. The loss of your warmth making him grimace ever so slightly. "Good girl," he breathed, petting your back and gently massaging your lower back, aware of the soreness you'd have come tomorrow morning.

You moaned weakly as it felt so stupidly good to have him come inside of you. Filling you up to the brim. "Thank you." You gave the three of them a soft smile as you slowly moved off the blue-eyed man, giggling as he let out a soft whine and a pout.

Time for you to go now. Enough excitement for you tonight and...and you found yourself not feeling in the mood to watch them fuck other women - or men - or another man touching you tonight. It sure had been an experience. Something naughty to ever tell your grandchildren when you was old and grey. Grabbing the bottle of water again, you looked for your panties and dress. Couldn't leave this place naked!

The men watched you mill around, all of them wanting to hold you close and make you relax after such a taxing round of sex. But the party made them hold back, the nature of it all looking down on the thought of exclusivity. Meeting each other's gaze, they all came to the same conclusion and nodded. This was the last party they'd ever visit. They were done.

Somehow, they had felt a connection with you. They did not know who you are, neither your name or how you looked behind the mask, but they wanted to know. Seeing all the other writhing bodies - Ignis still going strong with his dark skinned beauty - none of them caught their eyes. Not the way you had done. Bending down, Gladio grabbed your discarded dress and walked up to you, holding it out. "Here. You want me to follow you home?" It was late, and a woman dressed like you was, unfortunately, never safe. Drautos and Nyx hung back, watching the exchange.

Having found the panties, you wiggled them up your hips again and put on the heels again. Your first instinct was to say no, but you wasn't suicidal. The streets were never safe for a woman, not even in Insomnia. Taking your dress and putting it on, you gave him a little nod with a smile.

"That would be fantastic. I don't live too far here so you can easily go back here after escorting me back." Making sure everything was covered - blushing a bit as you felt the cum coating the fabric of your underwear - you wiggled your fingers at the other two men. Yeah this wasn't for you. You felt too awkward afterwards. "Thank you again, and have a good evening. I can see some rather cute girls eyeing you two." You winked as you quickly put your hair in a ponytail so it was out of the way. Curls were a true menace.

Nodding, Gladio quickly put on his pants, thanking Nyx for chucking them at him, before following you out the door. He knew those two wouldn't go after those 'cute girls'. He had seen the look in their eyes. He knew that as soon as you two were out the door, the other two would begin putting on their clothes and leave.

Nyx sighed as you left his sight, absentmindedly caressing his stomach. What would he do now? Stay, and try to have fun? Or go home, and jack of to the thought of you? Watching Drautos search for his clothes, he had his answer. Stretching for a second, he rose from the couch, and ignored anyone that tried to approach him while he began to look presentable again. Without too much time wasted, Drautos and Nyx left the party.

You had left too much of an impact on them. The party no longer held any allure. Grabbing his coat from the worker at the wardrobe, Gladio stepped out into the crisp night air. "You want to keep the masks on?" It would be weird to walk the streets with the masks, but if you wanted to keep your privacy, he would accept your wish. The last thing he wanted was to make you uncomfortable.

Your coat was long and warm, but still you felt cold as you missed the men's warmth. Their bodies pressed against yours, and their hands roaming your body. Wishing you had dared to at least kiss one of them. You blinked a bit startled at the suggestion, having expected a man of his stature wanting to keep the illusion of privacy.

Licking your lips nervously, you undid the ribbon that held your mask in place and took it off, stuffing it in your bag and gave him a timid smile. "Hi," you whispered as you met those amber eyes as we made our way to your little apartment. Wondering if he knew who you was. Probably not. you had seen him in the Citadel library more than once, even helped him find a book, but you wasn't the most memorable person in the worlds especially not with your short stature and more than generous curves. Men like him tend to forget girls like you.

"Thanks for walking me back home. You didn't have to." Could have gotten a cab or something.

Smiling, he undid his own mask, his scarred complexion now unhidden. "Hey yourself." Such an innocent thing to say to one another, when just moments before he had been face fucking you. It made him smile genuinely. A small minx, that's what you were.

Tilting his head, he regarded you for a second, his gaze dragging over you, before settling on your face, his smile and eyes lighting up. "And leave my favourite librarian alone to fend for herself?" Snorting, he shook his head. "Never." You always gave him great suggestions for books, and seemed genuinely interested in whatever book he was looking for. Not only doing your job, but enjoying it as well. It made him notice you more and more the more time he spent in the library. Your curves didn't lessen his interest either.

Slowly, he reached out, hand landing on your head to pet you once again. This time, it wasn't Daddy to his girl. It was a man showing affection to a woman. "Have a good night." Leaning forward, he placed a kiss on your forehead, before stepping back. Holding his head high, he began walking home. He wanted to do more with you, so much more, but you most likely needed to process it all. The Six knew he needed to go home and fuck his own fist.

His sweet words made you almost cry, blinking your tears away rapidly as you watched him walk again. Fighting the overwhelming urge to call after him and invite him in for 'coffee'.  But your mind was still overloading and processing it all. Brushing away your tears, you smiled to yourself.

"Good night," you whispered softly and walked into your apartment, closing the door behind you. You should shower but didn't want to. Didn't want to erase the memories of them off your skin just yet. Leaving your clothes on the floor, you crawled into your bed and hugged your pillow close. Imagining it was one of them holding you close and keeping you warm. A few moments later, you drifted off in a deep slumber while thinking of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
